It's Easter at the Palace!
by Lashana Inferno
Summary: Yes folks, it's the first time the Harem has been exposed to the wonders of Easter. Be prepared for an insane Easter Egg hunt, much chocolate and sugar, and the insanity of having Lashana's Parents in the Palace! *completed*
1. The Harem meets Easter....at 7 in the mo...

_Heehee! It's the first Easter Harem fanfic! As usual, the Characters of Lashana and Telca belong to us. (Unfortunately, we don't own the characters in our Harems ;_; ) Lashana's parents belong to themselves, because they actually exist. _

_Timeline wise, this fic takes place after the Valentine's Day Fic, but after another that isn't finished yet (sorry about that, backlog of ideas and all). However, there's nothing mentioned in here that will warp your minds, so you wouldn't have noticed that a fic was missing if I hadn't told you._

_Note: Words between ~ ~ and {} Are telepathic thoughts. That is all. Now Read, Enjoy, and Review!_   
  


"Are you sure we should be doing this?" 

"Why not? It's a holiday. It's supposed to be fun! Besides, I doubt the Guys have ever done this before." 

"But-" 

"No 'buts'. We're doing this and that's final." 

"Yes, dear." 

"Good. Now hand me that megaphone." 

"Just let me stick my fingers in my ears before you-" 

"RISE AND SHINE PEOPLE!!! TIME TO GET UP AND GREET THE DAY!!!" 

"Ow...." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Blackwargreymon groaned as the yell reverbeated through his skull and valiantly tried to escape another yell by burrowing his head under a pillow. Granted that would have worked better had Lashana released one of the pillows she had pulled over her head.... _Oh Gods....what was that? And why is it up at 7am?_

"C'MON PEOPLE!!! WAKE UP!!!" 

_Why does that voice sound so familiar? _He rose his head slightly as another voice joined the first one, and groaned when he realized who it was. _Well, whoever it is...we must know them. Kang wouldn't help a total stranger._

"You have to do it like this, ma'am. _STAAAAAAAAAAAAND TOOOOOOOOO!!!! GET UP YOU LAZY MAGGOTS!!!!!!_" 

"SHUT UP!! FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS!!! _SHUT UP!!!_" 

There was a scuffle for the megaphone. "GOOD MORNING TELCA!!" 

Lashana blinked, the murderous rage that had been building within her fading. "Mom?" 

"Mom?!" Blackwargreymon repeated, staring at her in shock. "Your _mother's_ here!?" 

She sighed and nodded, groggily fighting her way free of the blankets before managing to get semi-upright. "I'm gonna go see why she's here. Go back to sleep." 

"Can do," he mumbled as he grabbed the pillows and pulled them over his head. 

"There are days where I hate you," she grumbled as loud snores filled the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I mean honestly, how hard is it for people to wake up around here?" Diane sighed as she rose the megaphone to her lips again. "LASHANA!! GET UP!!!" 

"I _am_ up!!" 

She paused at the snarl from the Main Stairs and smiled cheerfully at her daughter. "Oh. Good morning!" 

Lashana paused at the bottom step and looked from her mother, to a smirking Kang, and finally at her grinning father. "What the hell is going on?!" 

"It's Easter!" 

"And that means I can't get my usual nine hours of sleep?" 

"I thought it was eleven." 

"Shut up, Kang. I'm not talking to you right now." 

"Now, now, Lashana.You'll like this," her mother protested with a smile. "See, we thought that you and your Guys deserved a fun Easter. So your father an I have decided to plan out an Easter Egg hunt for you." 

"Easter egg hunt?" Kang echoed, glancing at Lashana curiously. 

"It's where people hide chocolate and candies around a house and let others go wild trying to find them. It's like a treasure hunt...except with more sugar," the Elf explained as she leaned against the banister, looking at her mother questioningly. "So what gave birth to this insanity?" 

"I was bored." 

_And people wonder where I get it from._ "Yeah, okay. But do we have to do it now? It'll take a while to wake the others, and some of us need caffeine to function properly." 

"It can wait until everyone's had breakfast. You and Kang can start cooking, your father will go wake up the others and I will finish getting everything ready." 

Kang grumbled. "Nice of you to volunteer us." 

"Oh hush," Diane grinned. "It'll be fun. And yes Lashana, I've already hidden all the chocolate, so there's no point in spying on me." 

"Damn." 

"C'mon," Kang chuckled, grabbing the Elf's left wrist and pulling her after him as he headed for the Kitchen. "I'll let you have the first cup of coffee." 

"A draconian after my own heart," Lashana grinned, earning a wary look from him. 

"Just don't tell, Blacky. I'd like to keep _my_ heart where it is. In my chest and _not_ nailed to my forehead." 

"Oh, he only did that once. Duncan's all better now." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It took half an hour for her father to wake and round up everyone else in the Palace. His methods of walking up and down the hallways while banging a metal spoon against a large pot and singing horrendously off-key were very effective. It helped that he was able to dodge fireballs, pillows, a chair, and what might have once been a slice of pizza. 

Lashana and Kang had managed to cook up a full breakfast for everyone. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, french toast, pancakes....the works. Granted the package of espresso they had found helped a little. 

So when the small army of males entered the Kitchen and saw the spread of food, the event of a 'feeding frenzy' occured. 

"Wolverine, could you be so kind as to hand me that toast?" 

"No way, bub. It's the last one! It's mine!" 

"_Hey! _Malcho! You can't go around eating whole plates of sausages!" 

"I was hungry!" 

"So are the rest of us!" 

"Ack! Fuzzy! Get down off that light fixture!" 

"But, dude! How else can I reach the pancakes?" 

~Zel, touch that coffee and _die!_~ 

"Oh, like I'm afraid of a big purple rat." 

"Who want's more sausages? ACK!" 

"Hey! No trampling of my Bonded!" 

"Oh, Elfy will recover. Lighten up you big turtle." 

"Chere, could you pass me de bacon?" 

Kang sighed as he helped Lashana to her feet where Zelgadis and Wolverine had left her after having practicly ripped the plate from her hands and guided her over to the to the counter. "Good thing we ate while cooking, hmm?" 

"No shit. I'm afraid to reach for a toast, I might never see my fingers again!" 

"Hey! We need more orange juice over here!" 

"Get it yourself you slacker!" 

"Oy..." Lashana ducked a flying pancake and grimaced when it smacked and stuck to the wall. "I ain't cleanin' that." 

"Ditto," Kang murmured as he went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of juice, tossing it towards the group and wincing when six hands shot out and snatched it from the air. "You want some bacon? I'm going in." 

"Sure. Try to come back in one piece," Lashana snickered, leaning back against the counter and watching as he shoved his way into the gang, grabbed a plate of food and lept back before the three forks, two knives and a muffin could hit him. "Nicely done." 

"I think I lost a scale," he grimaced, twisting to look at his right shoulder. 

"Okay people! Time's'a wasting!" Diane called as she walked into the Kitchen, stopping in mid-stride when she saw the group gathered around a table. "Oh my goodness....." 

"Don't go near them. They can scent fear," Lashana chuckled as she accepted the few pieces of bacon that Kang gave her. 

"Is that Telca who's kicking Blackwargreymon in the shin for a piece of bacon?" 

"Yep," Kang grinned. 

"There's no chance of me getting some french toast, is there?" 

"Hang on a sec, mum. Miracles can happen," Lashana winked as she opened a portal and dragged her father through it. "Heyla, Dad. I need you to do an encore." 

He groaned and reluctantly accepted the pot and spoon she handed him. "The things I do for you people." 

"He's disturbingly good at that," Kang noted as he watched Pete start to circle the feeding frenzy while energeticly banging on the pot. 

"I am so great! I am so great! Everybody loves me, cuz I am so great!" 

As all the feasters cried out in horror and tried to shut her father up, Lashana darted forward and grabbed a plate, put two pieces of french toast on it and a few pieces of bacon, covered it all with syrup and then retreated to her mother's side. "Breakfast is served!" 

"You're awfully good at that," her mother smiled. 

"That's cuz it's the only way to get food around here. Survival of the fastest." 

"Or at least survival of the one that goes around beating people with a frying pan." 

"Shut. Up. Kang." 

"Lashana! Call him off! Call him off!!" 

"What was that Guys? You want him to sing louder?" 

"NOOOO!!!" 

"You heard him, daddy!" 

"This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends!" 

"AAAAHHHH!!!" 

"Gods I love being evil." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Okay people! Gather 'round!" Diane called ten minutes later, grinning when everyone joined her in the Main Hall, all of them eager to avoid having to be subjecting to the newest form of punishment. "Blackwargreymon, stop pestering Telca. Telca, don't stick your tonge out at him. Mewtwo don't you even _think_ about throwing that toast. Zel...Zel let go of Lashana's coffee...Zel..." 

_WHAM!_

"Oh well, I warned him," she sighed, gazing over at the Zel-shaped hole in the wall. 

"What's this all about, anyway?" Telca frowned, looking at Diane suspiciously. 

"As you all know, it's Easter..." 

"Religion through chocolate, gotta love it." 

"Telca don't interupt else I'll have Pete sing again." 

Crickets chirped. 

"That's better. Now, as I was saying. It's Easter, and I'm well aware that most, if not all, of you haven't ever had the fun of going on an Easter Egg Hunt," Diane paused for effect, smiling at the excited murmurs that came from the group. "So Pete and I have hidden three hundred plastic eggs around the Palace and the surrounding grounds. Each egg has something inside. But there's an added bonus." 

Pete grinned and gestured to a large blanket covered form. "Whoever finds the most eggs, wins this!" He yanked the material aside and looked at the group, wincing at the unholy light in his daughter's eyes as she stared at the large ten pound chocolate bunny. 

"Lashana an I can win this! No sweat!" Telca boasted with a grin. 

"I'm not finished," Diane said. "To keep things fair, you'll all be broken up into teams of three." She ignores the groans of dissapointment and holds out her hand, accepting the small box that her husband hands her. "All your names are in this box. Dear, would you do the honors?" 

Telca exchanged worried glances with Lashana as Pete reached into the box. "You do know that if we're not on the same team... that I'll kick your ass, right?" 

"Ha! Yeah right!" Lashana smirked. "That chocolate's mine!" 

Blackwargreymon frowned and looked at the Elf. "What if we're not together?" 

"Then you'd better stay out of my way!" 

"Gee, I can feel the love," he grumbled sourly. 

"Do you want me to start singing again?" Pete growled, glaring at the group when they all shook their heads 'no'. "Then shut up. Okay, first group. Wolverine, Duncan and Beast. Second group... Malcho, Kenshin and Nightcrawler. Third group...." 

Lashana and Telca glanced at each other. "Please let us be a team, please let us be a team..." 

"...Telca, Remy..." 

"Yes!!" 

"...and Blackwargreymon." 

"Aw nuts." 

"Gee, thanks a lot Telca," the Digimon growled. 

"That leaves Lashana, Kang and Mewtwo," Diane smiled. "Well, you've got your teams, you've got motivation. Go to it. You've got two hours...starting now!" 

"Hey wait! What about Zelgadis?" Lashana frowned as the chimera rejoined them after having pulled himself away from his imtimate position on the far wall. 

Pete glanced at his wife, who shrugged. "Uh.... well...I guess someone gets a fourth member on their team." 

"Or he could team with Xellos," Telca suggested evilly. 

The chimera looked at her in horror. "No! Anything but that!" 

"Fine fine. C'mon, Rocky, yer with us," Wolverine sighed as he grabbed the chimera's arm and started dragging him towards the front door. 

"Um...a suggestion?" Telca called out, waiting until everyone had turned to look at her before continuing. "Can we get ten minutes free time to go get changed? I mean, it's not as if I don't like seeing Remy run around in only his boxers, I just don't want him catching cold." 

"But then he'd be confined to bed," Lashana pointed out with a smirk. 

Telca paused, then grinned. "True. But the being sick and all is gross." 

"Point." 

"Alright. Get going, you've got ten minutes," Diane nodded, discreetly eyeing the boxer-wearing Duncan as he bolted up the stairs.   


_To be continued! An hey, Lashana will type faster if you review!_


	2. The Hunt begins!

_Heehee! It's the first Easter Harem fanfic! As usual, the Characters of Lashana and Telca belong to us. (Unfortunately, we don't own the characters in our Harems ;_; ) Lashana's parents belong to themselves, because they actually exist. _

_Timeline wise, this fic takes place after the Valentine's Day Fic, but after another that isn't finished yet (sorry about that, backlog of ideas and all). However, there's nothing mentioned in here that will warp your minds, so you wouldn't have noticed that a fic was missing if I hadn't told you._

_Note: Words between ~ ~ and {} Are telepathic thoughts. That is all. Now Read, Enjoy, and Review!_

"I am so winning that chocolate," Lashana grinned as she dashed into the bedroom and grabbed various pieces of clothing before running into the bathroom.

"Not if I get it first!" Blackwargreymon boasted while making a mad dive for his jeans.

"Ha!"

"Oh 'ha' yourself," he chuckled as he buttoned the jeans and shifted through a drawer until he found a grey muscle-shirt.

"I am on a mission!" she announced as she stalked out of the bathroom wearing blue jeans and a dark brown tank-top, glaring at him as she pulled on a pair of sneakers. "That chocolate is _mine_."

He grinned at her and winked. "We'll just have to see about that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"If Lashana thinks that she's gonna win, she's got another thing coming!" Telca cackled as she changed into brown jeans and a army-patterned t-shirt. "That rabbit is _mine!_"

"Chere, you not gonna hurt anyone...right?" Remy frowned as he poked his head out of the bathroom, unintentionally giving her a good view of his bare chest.

"Only if they get in my way," she grinned.

He chuckled and finished buttoning his black jeans. "Dis is gonna turn into a war."

"Damn skippy! An I aim to win!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Diane sighed as she looked at her watch and was seriously debating getting the megaphone out again when the first small group barged down the stairs, quickly followed by two cackling sorceresses that slid down the banisters and tried to glomp the chocolate bunny.

"Back!" Pete yelled as he moved to stand between the two sorceresses and the chocolate holding up a dieting brochure and blinking when they both hissed and recoiled, going to hide behind their respective Harem Guys.

"Is everyone here?" Diane asked curiously, looking around and trying to see if anyone was missing. "ROLL CALL! Lashana?"

"Here!"

"Blackwargreymon?"

"Here!"

"It's not like he's easy to miss."

"Hey, shut up Telca!"

"Remy?"

"Here, chere."

"Duncan?"

"Huh?"

"He's here. Well...physicly anyway," Lashana muttered.

"Cute. Kang?"

"Here ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am. Makes me sound old."

"You _are_ old."

"Shut up, Lashana. Mewtwo? Um...Mewtwo? MEWTWO!!"

~Ack!~

"He's here," Lashana sighed, glaring at the Pokemon that had just teleported next to her.

"Good. Malcho...er..nevermind. I can see you."

"And yet you couldn't see the big turtle?"

"Shut. Up. Telca."

"Yeesh. Touchy aren't you Blacky?"

"Oh the hell with this..." Diane sighed. "Just go! You've got two hours!"

Pete watched the two sorceresses warily as they past by, constantly holding the brochure up in front of himself to ward them away.

"That rabbit's mine!" Lashana grinned as she grabbed one of the backpacks lined up along the wall and bolted back to her little team. "C'mon!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Telca yelled. "Follow them! NOW!!"

Blackwargreymon sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. _This is gonna be the longest two hours of my life..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are we looking for anyway?" Kang frowned as he watched Lashana yank the couch cushions aside and toss them over her shoulder.

"We're lookin for...Aha! This!" She held up a neon green plastic egg triumphantly before stowing it into the backpack she was wearing.

~Found one,~ Mewtwo called to her.

"There they are!! Take no prisoners!"

"What the? ACK!" Lashana ducked a fireball and rolled aside, shoving Remy away when he tried to steal the backpack. _Why that little cheater! I bet this is Telca's idea!_ "Two can play this game! _DIEM WIND!_"

As the blast of wind threw the Cajun into a startled Telca, Kang ran forward and litterally ransacked the shelves, managing to pocket three eggs before Lashana grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, saving him from being hit with the airborne TV remote. "Thanks."

"No prob," she grinned as she slammed the door shut and barracaided it with a coffee table.

~Lashana, where would your mother hide the most eggs? Inside or outside?~

"Ech. I dunno. Knowing her, she'd hide them _everywhere_...." The Elf paused, heading further into the Game Room and reaching into the right middle pocket of the pool table, grinning as she withdrew a bright blue egg. 

"You don't think she found the hidden passageways...." Kang whispered in shock, looking at Lashana warily.

She shook her head. "Doubt it. No one's told her about them."

Mewtwo pulled an egg from under the couch cushions and went to add it to the stash in the backpack. ~We'd better move quickly. Telca's just about to break down the-~

"_FIREBALL!!!_"

~...door.~

"Get them!"

"RUN!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you _sure_ this was a good idea?" Pete muttered as he watched Zelgadis tackle Kenshin and steal an egg from him before vanishing in a blur of demon speed, barely avoiding the thrown chair that Malcho lobbed at him.

"You doubt me?"

"After being married to you all this time, I even doubt myself."

"Oh har har, and as a bonus, har."

Chapter three coming as soon as Lashana writes it. 


	3. Lashana & Telca have paintball guns?! Oh...

**Subject:** easter fic ch3  


_Heehee! It's the first Easter Harem fanfic! As usual, the Characters of Lashana and Telca belong to us. (Unfortunately, we don't own the characters in our Harems ;_; ) Lashana's parents belong to themselves, because they actually exist. _

_Note: Words between ~ ~ and {} Are telepathic thoughts. That is all. Now Read, Enjoy, and Review!_

Duncan grinned as he picked a bright orange egg from it's hiding place in the Den's bookshelf and casually tossed it to a waiting Beast. "You think we stand a chance against Lashana and Telca?"

"They're so busy fighting each other that the darlin's'll probably ferget all about us," Wolverine snickered.

"Got another one!" Zel cried as he skidded to a stop next to Beast and placed his prize into the bag.

"I must admit, we're doing fairly well... but aren't you at all worried about the dangers of winning?" Beast frowned, blinking when Wolverine snorted.

"Please, Hank. Ya think we're scared 'o tha darlin's?"

"A healthy level of caution is warranted Wolverine."

"Ha."

"Oh 'ha' yourself, Duncan!"

The four males tensed at the growl and slowly turned to face Telca, who was grinning at them rather disturbingly.

"Get 'em!"

And I thought Lashana was evil... Blackwargreymon ran forward and shouldered Wolverine aside, simultaneously kicking Duncan in the stomach, therefore giving Remy enough time to lunge at Beast and try to snatch the backpack away.

"Oh no you don't!" Beast chuckled as he lept _over_ the Cajun and bolted from the room. 

"Dammit! He got away!" Telca groused, watching as Beast's team members scrambled after him. "Oh well, at least we can finish cleaning out this room."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You do realize that we're gonna lose, right?" Nightcrawler grumbled as he pulled an egg from the light fixture in the library.

"Amigo, nothing is written yet," Malcho winked as he reared up and checked the tops of the bookshelves. "Besides, worse comes to worse, we can always repay Zelgadis for stealing from us."

"Got one," Kenshin called from where he was lying flat on his stomach and peering under the couch. "Remind me to come back up here and dust."

Malcho rolled his eyes. "Si, si. Whatever you say amigo."

"Dude, you need a better hobby," Nightcrawler said to Kenshin as he curled his tail around the light fixture and hung upside-down in front of the samurai.

"Or a senorita of your own," Malcho grumbled under his breath, sneezing when a cloud of dust rose from the bookshelves. "Ach. There's nothing up here. Although..." He ducked his head down a bit and peered between a couple of books, grinning as he carefully reached out with a wing to scoop up the bright yellow egg. "Got another one."

"Kewl," Nightcrawler grinned. "Maybe we _can _win this."

"_BONZAI!!_"

"ACK!" Malcho twisted his head around and looked down at the Elf that was clinging to his back. "Hola, mi amiga. Whatever are you doing...ha! No! No tickling! Ha! STOP THAT!!"

Lashana smirked and ducked one of his wildly flapping wings, using his distraction to leap up and grab one of the rungs of the ladder that was leaning against a bookcase. She grinned and reached past the books to pull out two eggs, winked at him, then lept off the ladder and into Mewtwo's waiting arms. "See ya!"

Malcho blinked as the Pokemon smirked and teleported away, slowly turning his gaze to the other two dumbfounded males. "I think we're going to have to start getting a little more serious about this, mi amigos."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hee. They never knew what hit them!" Lashana grinned from where she was still nestled in Mewtwo's arms, pausing to hand the two eggs to a snickering Kang before looking at Mewtwo. "How many more times can you do that?"

~Dozens,~ he chuckled.

"Kewl!"

"Alright, you two go terrorize people. I'm gonna head outside," Kang told them as he slung the backpack over his right shoulder.

"'Kay. You'll yell if you run into any trouble?"

He grinned and looked at the Elf. "You'll hear me."

"Have fun then! C'mon Mewtwo! I think Zel's on the fourth floor!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, a certain 'Trickster Priest' was planning mayhem. An we all know what _that_ leads to...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"BOO!"

"GACK!!"

"Hehe! Another egg for the collection!" Lashana grinned as she admired the neon pink plastic egg, completely ignoring the screaming Zelgadis that was now running through the Palace. A glimpse of sunlight glinting off of something caught her attention, and she frowned curiously as she turned to look at... "Oh kewl! A paintball rifle!!"

~Oh no...~ Mewtwo started backing away from the Elf as she lifted the rifle and checked for ammunition, her sudden fanged grin sending a shiver down his spine.

"I'm gonna hunt me a Harem!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I swear Blacky, I don't know how Lashana manages to live with you, you're such a whiner!" Telca sighed heavily from where she was knelt under the couch that the Digimon was currently holding two meters off the floor.

Blackwargreymon growled and gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to simply drop the large piece of furniture.

"I mean, it's not like I'm asking you to redo the landscape around the entire Palace. I'm just asking you to do minor manual labor!"

His hands tightened, talons slicing into the upholstery. _I will not drop the couch on her head. I will not drop the couch on her head...._

"Uh, chere?" Remy called as he crouched to look at her, worried at the rather ticked off shadow in the Digimon's eyes. "Remy doesn't think dere be any more eggs under dere."

"That's all a matter of opinion," Telca smiled as she grasped the under lining of the couch and ripped it open, her smile widening when she reached into the hole and pulled out two eggs. "There. All done."

Remy fairly yanked her out from under the couch, earning an indignant glare from the Digimon as a result. "Just makin' sure, mon ami."

"What? Did I miss something?"

"Nothin' chere."

"Kay." She handed him the armful of plastic eggs and rose to her feet, taking a moment to brush dust off her jeans before looking around. "Well, we've gone through all of my Wing of the Palace. No doubt Lashana's already cleaned out hers.... Where to next-- _hey!_ What's _that?!_"

Blackwargreymon felt the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end at the tone of her voice. The last time she had used that tone had been the time she had come across Duncan's stash of medieval weapons. Never would he forget the crossbow/Kang fiasco. So he was understandably wary as he watched her run over to a shadowed corner of the room, seeing her pick something off the floor with such excitement that it made a cold weight settle in the pit of his stomach.

Remy gulped when his chere turned around, a paintball gun cradled in her hands. "Uh....chere? You not plannin' on usin' dat, right?"

Telca grinned.

The two males sighed. "We're all gonna die."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BANG! SPLAT!

"Hehe! I _like_ this!" Lashana grinned as she did some basic target practice on a quickly drawn bulls-eye on the far wall of the spare bedroom they were in. 

~You do realize that this is insane?~ At her expression of glee, Mewtwo sighed and shook his head. ~Nevermind.~

"C'mon! I wanna test this thing out on a moving target!" she cried as she ran out the door, heading for the closest balcony overlooking the huge backyard.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes and followed her for the sole reason that no matter what was about to happen, it was bound to be highly entertaining.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Over here, Wolverine! I found half a dozen under the deck!" Duncan grinned as he wriggled out of the small crawl space that led to the foundations holding up the deck and patio. Telca had made a group of contractors build a heavily shielded wall around the deck's supports to protect them from any and all attacks, pranksters and Xellos. It just wouldn't do to have someone slice through a beam and have everyone on the deck fall to their deaths.

"We're gonna win this," Wolverine growled triumphantly as he held the bag open for the Immortal, watching as six more eggs joined their growing stash.

Loud curses drew his attention to Zelgadis, who was fighting his way free of a knarled thorn bush, three eggs in his hands. It had been fair to send the shaman in. The razor-sharp thorns had no effect on his chimeric skin, and at the time, Wolverine had been pissed that Zel had lost his small cache of eggs to the marauding duo of Lashana and Mewtwo.

SPLAT!!

"What the flamin' hell?!" He stared at the bright yellow splotch of paint that had appeared on Zel's partially covered chest - the thorns had really cut up his clothes - then followed the sound of maniacal laughter to the fourth floor balconies, paling when he saw Lashana. 

"Hiya Wolvie!" she called cheerfully, raising the paintball rifle just enough for him to see it. "Like my new toy?"

"Oh shit," Duncan breathed, immediately trying to crawl back under the deck....

SPLAT!

But the only thing he managed to do was shift just enough so Lashana could unload a shot of neon pink paint right into his hair.

"What seems to be troubling you?" Beast frowned as he rejoined his team, blinking as he stared at the yellow chested Zelgadis and the pinked haired Duncan. His gaze darted to Wolverine, the upwards, following the Canucks gaze up to the balcony, and the cackling Elf. "Oh my stars and garters."

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!!

To be continued! *hehe*


	4. Beast's lookin' groovy, man! *hehe*

_Heehee! It's the first Easter Harem fanfic! As usual, the Characters of Lashana and Telca belong to us. (Unfortunately, we don't own the characters in our Harems ;_; ) Lashana's parents belong to themselves, because they actually exist._

_Note: Words between ~ ~ and {} Are telepathic thoughts. That is all. Now Read, Enjoy, and Review!_   
  


"Oh man, I am going to have so much _fun_ with this!" Telca grinned as she led her group down the Main Stairs, heading for the deck. "Lashana's gonna have to stay out of my way now!" 

Blackwargreymon rolled his eyes. "Not unless she found a paintball gun too." 

"That's impossible." 

Remy smiled and gently pulled the sorceress close, holding a finger to his lips to emphasize his point. "Chere. Listen." As they fell silent, the loud insane cackles of a certain Elf could be clearly heard from outside, along with some rather 'inventive' curses from what had to be Wolverine. 

"Oh well. She'll get out of my way whether she likes it or not," Telca announced stubbornly as she pulled out of Remy's hold and stalked towards the Kitchen patio doors. but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw once she had reached the railing of the deck. 

Beast. A multicoloured, tie-dyed-with-a-spincycle coloured Beast. "O mylanta....." 

His hair was green, his arms were yellow and pink respectively, orange legs, and somehow...._somehow _Lashana had managed to shoot him in perfect precison to make a multi-coloured happy face on both his chest and back. 

Blackwargreymon was too busy rolling on the ground and howling with laughter to notice the imminent danger. 

"_LASHANAAAAA!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!_" 

Remy winced. "I dink she hear you petit...." He blinked a few times, shook his head, and stuck his right pinkie in his ear, wiggling it around a bit as if to try to goad his hearing back into existance. "I dink Japan hear you too...." 

The sound of high-pitched hysterical laughter from above caught everyone's attention, drawing their gazes to the Elf high above. Then they saw the actual danger they were truly in. 

~Bomb's away!~ Mewtwo laughed as he threw two dozen paint-filled balloons at them, grinning as he watched everyone run around in frantic attempts to avoid getting re-painted. 

Telca simply rose a shield and glared at him for a moment before raising her paintball gun and shooting at him. 

That of course, didn't go over well with the resident Elf. 

"HEY! I'll teach you to shoot at Mewtwo!" 

And thus the war begun. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What in the worlds is all that racket outside?" Diane frowned from where she and Pete were comfortably resting in the Living Room. 

"Do we _really_ want to know?" 

Casually fwaping him upside the head, Diane rose to her feet and headed for the Kitchen and the still-open patio door. What she walked out into was pure mayhem. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!?!?!" 

Lashana blinked and looked down from where she was snipering various Guys and stared at her mother in shock. _Wow. She didn't even need the megaphone to get that level of volume. And people wonder where I get it from._

All around the yard, various little fights slowed to a stand-still, all the males becoming aware of the rather angry female glare that was fixed on them. 

"Uh.....Hi Mrs.....uh....Mrs Lashana's Mother!" 

"Duncan! You idiot!" 

"Shut up Lashana!" Diane yelled. "Now! What is going on out here?! You're supposed to be hunting for Easter Eggs! Not shooting at one another with...with....what _are_ those anyway?" 

"Paintball rifles," Telca answered as she tried to get her sights fixed on a distracted Lashana. 

"Reaaaally?" 

Blackwargreymon swallowed thickly and glanced at Wolverine - whom he was still holding in a head-lock. "I think we're in trouble." 

"No shit, Blacky. Ya mind lettin' go?" 

"_Gotcha!_" 

_SPLAT!!_

"Hahaha! Missed! Nyah nyah!" Lashana grinned before leaping up onto the railing of the balcony and tightening her grip on the paintgun. "Neon paint to all who stand in my way!" 

_SPLAT! SPLAT!!!!_

"Lashana!!" That was Blackwargreymon. "Dammit all to hell! I _liked_ this shirt!" 

"Elfy! You. Are. So. Dead!" Telca screamed as she twisted to look at her now neon pink hair. 

"Carumba! What's going on out here?!" 

Nerves frayed, both sorceresses jumped at the new voice and automaticly rapid-fired in it's direction. Poor, poor Malcho. 

Diane blinked and looked at the now multi-coloured polka-dotted Quetzacoatl. "You should have stayed inside." 

Malcho grumbled. "You could have told me that earlier seniorita." 

She shrugged. "You didn't ask." 

"What in the world is going on out here?" Pete yelled as he joined Diane on the deck, yelping as he dodged numerous paint bullets. "HEY! Who shot those?!" 

Lashana pointed to Telca. Telca pointed to Lashana. All the Guys pointed to the two sorceresses. In one unanimous voice, everyone proclaimed : "She did it!" 

Telca avoided Pete's glare and looked over at a grumbling Malcho, staring at him for a moment before pointing at him and bursting out into insane cackles. "It's the polka-dotted purple people eater!!!" 

The look that Malcho sent her could have melted glass. "Do not give me ideas chica!" 

"Hey! Don't you be laughing at my--ACK!!" The last was due to the fact that Lashana, while trying to work herself up into a nice rant, had just unbalanced herself and fallen off the balcony. 

"Amiga!" Being the ever so kind-hearted Quetzacoatl that he was - that and Lashana _was_ his best-friend, even though he'd never admit it for fear of having his wings ripped off - Malcho spread his wings and gave them a powerful downbeat, lunging forward in time to save the Elf from a rather nasty impact. 

"Phew. Thanks!" Lashana grinned from her nestled position in Malcho's coils, reaching up to pat his nose in appreciation when he twisted his head around to look down at her. "You're a lifesaver." 

Blackwargreymon's shoulders sagged. "I was too slow!" 

Pete shook his head in complete bafflement. How had these people managed to live so long?! He was about to comment that to his wife, but upon turning towards her, he found that she wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

"Prepare to meet your match!!" A highly amuzed voice announced from behind him, the words echoing on the winds and gaining everyone attentions. It didn't make him feel better when he saw Lashana pale and glomp Malcho in terror. 

Warily, he turned and looked at Diane, swallowing thickly when he saw that she had changed into what seemd to be an army uniform and that she was now holding a rather large paintball rifle. "Oh. My. God."   
  


*hehe* Review! Review! Review! 


	5. In which Lashana's Mother goes completel...

_Disclaimer - See previous chapters. I'm sick of typing them out ^_~_

_Note: Words between { } and ~ ~ mean telepathic conversations. That is all. Read, Enjoy and Review!_   
  


Telca stared at Diane for a moment before glancing over at Lashana, who was still actively glomping Malcho. "Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?" 

"Do you think that she's going to hunt us down and make us resemble Malcho here?" Lashana asked, a waver of fear in her voice. 

"Yes." 

"Then yes. Yes she is." 

Blackwargreymon summed up everyones thoughts rather nicely. "Oh crap." 

Pete sighed and looked at his seemingly bonkerized wife. "Have fun dear." 

"You bet I will!" Diane grinned as she started down the deck stairs. 

Lashana yelped and tightened her hold on Malcho. "_RUN AWAY!!_" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kang chuckled to himself as he dropped another egg into his bag, a smirk spreading over his face as he looked down at the fifty eggs he had collected. Granted, finding them hadn't been easy, and he really wished Diane hadn't hidden ten of them in an Eagles nest.... _It'll be weeks before those scales grow back...ouch... My poor aching b--_

The sounds of screams interupted his musings, and he instinctively crouched behind a large bush, his scales blending perfectly with the forest's hues as he waited and watched. 

What he got to witness was bizarre to the power of ten. 

"Get back here!!" Diane yelled as she tore after the retreating group of Telca, Lashana and Nightcrawler. 

"No way!" Nightcrawler shot back, sticking his tongue out at her and yelping when a paint bullet slammed into his chest, rendering him a nice shade of metallic silver. 

_That's no fair. She's got nicer paints!_ Lashana threw herself aside and rolled behind a tree, dimly aware that the bush she had been heading for was now a rainbow sparkled mess. She glanced down at her own paintball gun and frowned. _She IS my mother...._

_SPLAT! SPLAT!!_

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming!!" 

The Elf peeked around the tree, eyes widening when she saw a neon pink mark on the butt of her Bonded's jeans. "_MOTHER!!_" 

Diane grinned. "Yes dear? Oh! There you are!" 

_SPLAT!_

Lashana snarled and ducked behind the tree, raking her nails through her hair to try to remove the majority of the neon blue paint that had replaced the usual white. _The hell with her being my mother...._ "This means _war!_" The sound of a twig snapping behind her startled her, and she instinctively rolled away from the tree and rose into a crouch, her finger tightening on the trigger.... 

"Don't shoot!!" 

"Kang?!" She frowned and lowered the gun, glaring at the draconian. "What the hell are you doing!? Don't scare me like that!!" 

"Sorry. Are you alright? What's going on?" He had tons of other questions, but by the look in her eyes, he figured that sticking to the first two was going to have to do. 

"My mother's gone daft," the Elf sighed, a yelp in the distance accenting her statement. "See, Telca an I found these paintball rifles and - why are you shivering like that?" 

"Nothing." 

"Riiiight. Anyway, like I said, we found these rifles an, well, we couldn't just let the opportunity go to waste. Only now mom's found one too and...." 

"And now she's rampaging around the countryside?" When Lashana nodded, he groaned and lowered his head into his hands. "You do realize that we're in major trouble now, right?" 

She smirked. "When are we not?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Telca gasped for breath as she knelt next to a wary Remy behind a bush. She leaned against him and closed her eyes for a moment, a smile tugging at her lips as she breathed in his scent. _Me likes..._

"Chere? I dink de insane mere of Lashana be gone," the Cajun told her softly, smiling down at her. "You ready to go on de counter-offensive?" 

Telca grinned and rose her paintball gun. "Always!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Malcho heaved a sigh of relief, safe for the moment. Granted it hadn't been easy to find a safe hiding spot, and he was certain that if either Lashana or Telca found him under the deck that they'd crazy glue him to Xellos or something equally horrid..._ Right now I do not care. Anything is better than risking Diane's wrath..._

"_There _you are!" 

"Ack! NO!" 

_SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Dude....is she gone?" 

"I think so," Blackwargreymon said, sighing in relief as he leaned back against the tree he, Nightcrawler and Mewtwo were huddled around. "At least we know where Lashana gets it." 

~As if we didn't before?~ 

"Point." 

Mewtwo frowned and irritatedly rubbed at a patch of neon yellow paint on his thigh, a reminder of when he had tried to sneak up on Diane. ~We have to think of a counter-attack.~ 

"Against Diane? Are you nuts?!" Nightcrawler yelped. 

"Shh! She'll hear you!" Blackwargreymon hissed. They all fell silent for a moment, listening to the sounds of the forest around them for any signs that they had attracted unwanted attention to themselves. His sigh was the first thing that broke the silence. "As much as I hate to admit it.... Mewtwo's right." 

~Gee, thanks.~ 

"You're welcome," he smirked. "We've got to get ourselves some ammo. Paint bombs, supersoakers...._anything_." 

Mewtwo lowered his gaze for a moment, his thoughts racing for a solution. Then he grinned. ~I have an idea.~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lashana grimaced at the feeling of dried paint on her scalp and reached up to scratch at an itch for the fifth time in two minutes. 

"Lashana." 

_Yes, O annoying pain-in-my-arse?_ "What Kang?" 

"If you don't hold still someone's gonna see us!" 

"It _itches!_" 

The draconian sighed heavily and reached out to swat at her hand, earning himself a dirty glare before he started using his talons to rake the dried paint flecks out of her hair. "Just hold still and keep a lookout. I'll try to get as much paint out as I can." 

She smiled and settled herself a bit more comfortably where she was sitting lotus-style next to a large bush, the paintball rifle lying across her lap. _This bites. It's not like I can wage war on my mother.... no wait, I lie. I can....but can I win?_ "Owowowowow!!! Knot! Kang! That's a knot! OW! Quit pulling!" _Damned draco's gonna turn me bald...._ She sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her left hand, half her attention on making sure they weren't found, the other half on Kang as he ran his talons through her hair. _Mmm....that feels nice...._

{What does?} 

"ACK!!!" The voice intruding into her thoughts startled her, making her jerk backwards in shock, the motion unbalancing her and sending her into Kang's lap. "Uh...." 

Kang blushed. "Do you mind?" 

"Not really," she sqeaked out in a voice that was three octaves too high. {Blacky!! Don't you_ EVER _do that again!!!!} 

{Ack! Sorry! Sorry!} 

She sighed and closed her eyes, raising a hand to rub at her aching temple. "I need a vacation." 

"I know I'm gonna get yelled at for this later, but...." The draconian shifted and slowly put his arms around her, hugging her reassuringly. "Things aren't that bad." 

"I don't see _your_ mother running around like some lunatic with a paintball gun." 

He chuckled. "It could be worse." 

"How? How could it _possibly_ get worse?" 

"Your father could join in and start singing." 

There was a moment of silence. Then. "Point." 

"Good." He grinned and got to his feet, taking a moment to look around before pulling her up next to him. "Let's ge-" 

"_EAT PAINT!!_" 

Combat instinct's kicking into high gear, Kang shoved Lashana aside and dodged behind a tree, roaring as two dozen shots slammed into the trunk. "Telca!! _TELCA!!_ It's us!!" 

"......Kang?" 

Lashana peeked over a bush and blinked at the other sorceress. "Nice entrance you've got going there." 

"Oops. Sorry. Thought you were Diane." 

"Well duh," the Elf grumbled as she stood and brushed dirt off of herself. "Any idea where the others are?" 

"No clue, petit," Remy answered from where he was standing by Telca's side. "We thought perhaps you had seen dem." 

"Well, I know Black's out here somewhere...." 

Kang blinked, suddenly understanding. _That explains what happened before. Blacky must have sensed... oh I'm going to get my tail ripped off....._

"We haven't seen anyone. Though we've heard screams.... Are you running low on ammo yet?" 

Lashana frowned at the abrupt whiplash of topic. "Er...no. Why?" 

"Cuz neither am I. Looks like these rifles have been magickally altered so they never run out of ammo," Telca sighed. "Which means that your mother..." 

"Is going to redecorate you all!!" 

Startled, the four slowly turned around and faced Diane, their gazes fixed on the paintball rifle. "Uh oh...." 

"_Take no prisoners!!_" 

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" 


	6. Plotting revenge, Harem style

_Disclaimer : Lashana's Parents, Lashana & Telca own themselves....blahblahblah....no owning of other characters...blahblahblah...no suing...blahblah....Dragon Slave...blahblah..... Enjoy the fic_

_Note : Words between ~ ~ mean telepathy. That is all._   
  


"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" 

Blackwargreymon blinked and stared at Lashana and Telca as they attached themselves to Kang and Remy respectively. "Why are you screaming?" 

Once she had managed to get her heartbeat down to a normal rhythm, Lashana warily released Kang and gazed from her Bonded and his little group of Mewtwo and Nightcrawler, to her mother, who was lying seemingly unconscious on the ground completely covered in multicoloured paint. "Oh Gods...." 

~I remembered that you kept a secret stash of paint bombs in the attic,~ Mewtwo explained smugly, completely oblivious to the looks of horror on both the sorceresses faces. 

Nightcrawler, however, was a tad more observant. "What's wrong?" 

Lashana gulped. "We have to run." 

"What? Why?" 

Blackwargreymon shook his head and pointed to a sleeping Diane. "She's beaten. We won." 

"Oh no you haven't!" 

"Ack!" The Digimon lept backwards at the insane cackle that arose from the supposedly 'out cold' woman and yelped as three shots of paint slammed into his chest. "Oh crap!" 

Telca grabbed Remy and darted behind a tree, using it as cover as she opened fire on Diane, a smirk spreading over her lips when Mewtwo got caught in the crossfire. "I always thought pink was your colour!" 

~Shut up.~ 

"Down!!" Lashana yelled as she flying tackled the pokemon, sending them both crashing into a bush. Using the momentum of their fall to her advantage, she rolled to her feet and squeezed the trigger on her paintball gun, forcing her mother to retreat or be covered in paint again. There was a roar of shock from her left, and she barely managed to catch a glimpse of a now white and rainbow sparkled Kang before Mewtwo grabbed her arm and teleported them to safety. 

Telca, not having missed Lashana and Mewtwo's little disappearing act, growled under her breath. "We're on our own! Anyone have a plan?" 

Blackwargreymon smirked. "You go distract her, we'll run for it." 

_SMACK!_

"Ow!" 

"Serves you right," the sorceress grumbled, shaking her left hand to force feeling to return to her digits. "Hey.... where the hell are Wolvie, Rock-boy and Beast?" 

"Remy think he saw dem headin' for de front o' de Palace, chere," the Cajun answered as he ducked a barrage of paintbullets. 

"Why would they--" she cut herself off with a gasp of inspiration. "Let's go! We've gotta get to the front yard!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

~I'm pink!~ Mewtwo wailed in disgust as he tried to wipe the paint off of himself, only succeeding in working the damp paint deeper into his fur. 

"Yes well, I haven't exactly managed to retain my normal colouring either," Lashana groused as she tugged at a lock of her neon blue hair. "I'd really like to know how a quarter of a gallon of paint can fit in one of these little bullets." 

Mewtwo growled softly in agreement, resigning himself to the humiliation of being pink for the sole reason that he wanted revenge. ~There's a hundred more paintbombs in the attic. I can teleport them to us at a moment's notice.~ 

"Good," she smiled, wiping a spot of dirt off the paintball gun as she did so. "We're gonna need a lot of ammo.... wait. Did you hear that?" 

~Hear what?~ 

She waved at him to be silent and strained her hearing to it's fullest, privately glad of her enhanced Elven hearing as the sounds of soft whimpering registered. Turning to Mewtwo, she rose a finger to her lips and smiled. _Can you hear me?_

He nodded, quickly switching his telepathy into 'private conversation' mode. ~Always.~ 

_There's someone hiding under the deck. I'm gonna go check it out. Watch my back._ When he smirked and nodded again, she winked and lithely jumped off the deck, landing in a crouch directly in front of the small crawl space that led under the Palace's deck. _I swear, if it's a trap set by my mother...._

Holding the paintball gun in front of her, she knelt and peered into the tiny space, gasping at what she saw. "Malcho? How the hairy hell did you manage to squeeze yourself in there?!" 

"I had plenty of incentive, mi amiga." 

"Right. Um....you gonna come out of there?" 

"No." 

She blinked. "Um...why? It can't be very comfortable in there." 

There was a loud sigh. "Your mother got me." 

"My mother.....oh. Oh!" She smothered a snicker. "How bad is it?" 

"I'd rather not say. And stop snickering, I can see you." 

"Sorry!" Her voice wavered with suppressed laughter, and she grimaced as she forced herself to calm down. "Okay. Look, how far into the crawlspace are you? Can you get back into the open space directly under the deck?" 

"Uh....perhaps.... Si. I can. Why?" 

"Cuz dammit if you're not coming out then I'm coming in. Mewtwo! Watch the forest's edge for me, okay?" 

~Alright. But hurry, I think your mother's snapped.~ 

"How can you tell the difference?" she asked wryly as she headed into the crawlspace, cursing when she slammed her forehead right into a low beam. 

"Amiga? Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine!" _I just have a new dent in my skull...ow..._ Lashana ducked lower and crawled forward on her hands an knees, pushing the paintball gun in front of her until she reached the open space beneath the deck. "Phew. I hadn't realized how hard Telca made it to get under here." She looked around her, the sunlight streaming through the boards of the deck above her illuminating sparse patches of barren dirt. _Man oh man I hope there aren't any spiders under here..._ "Malcho?" 

"Here." 

The low rumbling voice drew her gaze to a shadowed section. "Malcho, quit this. C'mere already." 

"But you'll laugh." 

"I'll do no such thing." _At least I'll try not to..._

He sighed and slithered forward, stopping directly in the middle of a beam of sunlight, his gaze fixed on the ground in front of him, unable to look at her. 

Lashana gaped at him. "Oh. My. Gods." He was a mosaic of colours. Silver, black, gold, and all the neon colours of the rainbow. Even his wings and hair were multicoloured. He looked....funky. It would have been a terrible fight to keep herself from laughing had she not been able to read his body language. Wings and body slack, spine bent, it was as if he wanted to sink into the ground and die. _Oh dear..._

"Malcho..." She got to her feet, and walked over to him, curling her arms around his neck and hugging him gently. "Malcho, it's not that bad." 

"You do not look like a rainbow on crack, amiga," he grumbled sourly. Nevertheless, he did raise his wings to return the embrace. 

The Elf hid a smile in his hair. "So you're just gonna let my mother get away with this?" She leaned back in his wings and looked up at him mischivously. "You don't want revenge.....not even a little bit?" 

He turned his head sideways to look at her out of his left eye. "I know what you're doing, amiga." 

"Is it working?" 

"Si. But I do not want to go out looking like _this_." He gestured to his wings as he spoke, a look of plain disgust marring his face for a moment before he sighed and forced himself to calm down. 

She frowned for a moment, reaching out to peel a layer of paint from his usually pale purple underbelly. "I think I have an idea.... hold still." She took a few steps back and rose her hands. "_AQUA CREATE!!_" 

Malcho cried out in surprise as a wave of water materialized above him and promptly crashed down on him, completely drenching him. "Amiga! What was that for?!" He rose a wing to shove his hair out of his eyes and froze. His wing was purple. Dark purple. "Mi amiga!" 

She grinned. "There's still a few spots along your back that haven't faded, but other than that, you're back to norm-ack!" The last was a cry of surprise as she was swept into damp wings and hugged tightly. 

"Gracias, mi amiga. Muchas gracias," he murmured, holding her a moment longer before releasing her. "Now.... I have a plan." 

Lashana grinned. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Oh...look what she's done to you!" Telca wailed when she joined up with Beast, her gaze fixed on the multicoloured mutant. 

Beast shrugged. "It's a different fashion statement, that is certain," he muttered sourly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when she hugged him in sympathy. "Though I see that you have not escaped un-coloured." 

Telca grumbled, the only thing keeping her from going into a rant being the fact that he was currently hugging her tenderly. "Lashana's Mom's gone nuts." 

"Well, at least we know where Lashana gets it," he chuckled. "What happened to the others? And your Cajun?" 

She pulled away and frowned. "Remy's off looking for Wolvie, and Lashana and Mewtwo teleported somewhere..." she paused and shrugged. "Blacky and Fuzzy are on the roof keeping a lookout for Diane. But as for Rock-Boy, Kenshin, Kang, and Duncan... I have no clue what so ever." 

"That isn't overly comforting." 

"I never said it was supposed to....be..." her voice trailed off as she stared at the large purple rabbit that was wearing what had to have been a bondage outfit as it hopped it's way across the front yard. "What the hell is _that?!_" 

Beast peeked around the large portion of hedge they were hiding out behind and stared at the rabbit curiously. "I do believe that it has a zipper," he commented as something on the back of the rabbit glinted in the sunlight. 

"Okaaaay. But who the hell's stupid enough to wear that?" 

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" 

Telca sighed and rose a hand to her forehead in an exasperated smack. "Should've known...." 

"Bombs away!!" 

"Well, Blacky has a use after all," the sorceress grinned as ten paint bombs exploded on the hentai rabbit-costume wearing fruitcake. 

"_I heard that!_" 

She glared up at the Digimon that was on the roof of the Palace. "Like I care! Keep an eye out for Diane you turtle!" 

"I see her!" 

Telca rose her paintball rifle. "Where?!" 

Blackwargreymon chuckled and elbowed a laughing Nightcrawler. "Behind you!" 

Beast gulped and slowly turned around, grimacing when he came face to face with a paint-covered Diane. "Oh my stars and garters...." 

_SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!_

"_I'LL GET YOUR FOR THIS BLACKY!!!_" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Mewtwo winced. 

"What?" Lashana frowned, looking down at him from where she was perched on the back of Malcho's neck, clinging to him tightly as he navigated his way through the dark underneath of the deck. She had made the pokemon teleport himself and all the paintbombs down there ten minutes ago, and was currently helping Malcho turn the paintbombs into rough versions of a landmine. 

~Blacky just pissed Telca off.~ 

"Oh, like that's something new," she muttered under her breath, lightly smacking Malcho when he chuckled. "Hush you. An boost me a tad higher, I can't reach the boards." 

The quetzacoatl grinned and rose himself higher, perfectly copying the stance of a cobra about to strike. "Becareful to not fall off, mi amiga. I doubt I could twist around fast enough to catch you." 

"Yeah yeah yeah." 

Malcho rolled his eyes. It amazed him how thick-headed she could be sometimes. He tilted his head slightly and watched her work out of his right eye, smirking when he saw what she was doing. "If you place it that way, then the entire force of the explosion will be directed upwards! Bueno!" 

"I know. Ain't I evil?" 

~Yes.~ Mewtwo answered, grinning as he ducking the paint bomb that she lobbed at him. ~The question remains...how are we going to lure Diane onto the deck?~ 

Lashana froze and glanced down at Malcho. "Uh...." 


	7. Revenge & Chocolate (AKA ...it was a ter...

_Disclaimer : We own ourselves, nothing else._

_Words between ~ ~ indicate telepathic thoughts._   


"That Digimon is going to _pay!_" Telca snarled as she sloshed her way towards the parking spaces. Yes. Sloshed. She was drenched in paint. As was Beast. He currently resembled a rat that had been drowned in a paint factory, she looked like Tie-Dye Reject Barbie. 

"Telca...I do believe that I just saw Kang dive behind that Silver Intrepid," Beast said, pointing towards said car. 

She followed his pointing finger and frowned as the hailstorm of paintbullets stopped, the barrage ending before it hit the car. "Hmm. Diane doesn't want to ruin the car, huh?" She paused an tapped an overlong fingernail against her chin, a grin spreading over her lips. "This could be useful." 

Beast shuddered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

~Tell me again why I have to do this?~ Mewtwo grumbled as Lashana shoved him towards the Palace. 

"Because Malcho's too big to run around in the Palace and I'm the one with the paintball gun," she told him in annoyance. "Just get going!" 

~Fine, fine. But you owe me!~ 

Malcho snickered and exchanged glances with the Elf. "Do you really think this is going to work?" 

"It has to, it's the only plan we have left." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kang heaved a sigh of relief from where he was hunkered down behind the car and idly scratched at his paint-covered scales. _Lashana's right. This does itch..._ He peeked over the edge of the roof and immediately dropped down again as Diane demonstrated her sharp-shooting skills. _Damn. I'm pinned. Time to improvise._

He rose himself again, waiting until he saw Diane aim at his head, then lifted a hand. "_DIEM WIND!_" The spell loosed a pressurized blast of wind right at the paint bullet that was heading his way and bounced it back right into Diane's face. _Ha!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lashana crept around the edge of the Palace warily, not wanting to attract any attention to herself lest her mother open fire on her. A nudge at the small of her back made her glance at Malcho, who was looking at her as if she was insane. "Chill." That said, she crouched and moved forward, using a bush as cover as she stared towards the parking lot. _Why does my mother look like Braveheart's Worst Nightmare? Oh...hehe...someone must've got her._

"Que?" 

She looked back at Malcho, not realizing that she had been laughing out loud. "Someone got my mother in the face with neon blue paint." 

He snickered. "I pity the one who got her." 

"Ditto." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Mewtwo grumbled to himself as he padded through the Palace, heading for the Main Doors. True, Lashana's plan _would_ draw Diane into their trap, but it might attract unwanted attention from another... Deciding that it would probably be worth it in the long run, he teleported the last half-dozen paint-bombs to his location, using his telekinesis to keep them floating just above him. _Now...where's the best place to do this from..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hmm hmm hmhm hmm hmm hmhm...." 

Beast shivered. "My dear, would you _please_ stop humming the Mission Impossible song?" 

"Why?" She glanced back at him and cackled. "It's fun! Besides, we are on a mission! Though it's not impossible..." Dropping to one knee, she carefully wedged the barrel of the paint gun through a bush's leaves, taking aim at the Silver Intrepid. "Hehe... Let's see how she likes _this!_" 

**_SPLAT!!_**

Diane looked up at the loud explosion and gaped at the now metallic pink car. "Oh my goodness...." Five more impacts rocked the car, leaving bright neon blue flower-shaped splotches. "Pete's going to kill them." 

"Telca!!" 

_That must be Kang. Only he can roar and speak at the same time..._ She looked towards the yell and snickered when she saw that his white-painted hide was now speckled with pink and blue. _It needs one more thing..._

"Telca!! Watch where you're aiming!! _YEOW!!_" He leapt three feet into the air in pure shock as something impacted with the base of his tail, his wing's instinctively spreading to slow his fall as he returned to the ground. "What the hell- _Diane!! This isn't funny!!_" 

"It is from over here!" she called back, admiring the gold mark right on his butt. "My aim's getting better! Don't you agree?" 

"_NO!_" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Um...mi amiga?" Malcho nudged her to get her attention, sighing when she merely swatted at his tail and continued to laugh herself sick. Wanting to know what was going on, he rose his head above hers and looked out at... 

_SPLAT!_

...an oncoming paint bullet. "_Lashana._" 

Gasping for breath, she looked up at the quetzacoatl, blinked, then broke out into loud howls of laughter. 

"Amiga! This isn't funny!" he protested as he used a wing to wipe the metallic green paint off of his face. 

"Yo Malcho! Dude! Up here!" 

Startled, he jerked his head upwards, staring up at a frantic Nightcrawler. "Amigo? What are you doing on the roof?" 

"Nevermind that! Telca's heading your way! You gotta give her cover fire!" 

Lashana choked on her laughter and grabbed her paintball rifle, still gasping for breath as she straightened and looked at the multicoloured Telca that was running their way. Smirking, she rose the gun and, taking careful aim, distracted her mother from Telca by shooting her in the shoulders with neon orange paint. 

"Sweet flamin' shit! I'm never going to be able to get all this paint off!" Telca growled once she had reached the semi-safety of the backyard. 

"Er...wasn't Beast with you?" Malcho frowned, daring to peek around the corner of the Palace and jerking backwards when paint splattered against the edge of the wall. 

"He's with Kang. They're trying to get up onto the roof. Hey....how'd you get so clean?" 

"The paint washes off with water," Lashana told the other sorceress. "We found that out after my mother turned him into a demented version of rainbow-brite." 

"Would've liked to see that," Telca snickered, yelping when a shot of paint hit the ground near her right foot. "Time to move!" 

Lashana gasped and shoved Telca towards an open window. "Quick! Inside!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Mewtwo smothered a chuckle as he crept outside. _Diane's so busy shooting at Lashana that she doesn't even know I'm here....Heh...this'll be perfect._ Raising a hand, he telekinetically took hold of the paint bombs floating around him, pausing to aim before he let them fly. 

_KA-SPLAT!!!!_

"AUGH!" 

He grinned and looked at a paint-covered Diane. ~You should learn to watch your back.~ 

"Why you little-" 

"_Tabarnac!_ What have you people done to my car?!?!" 

_Uh oh..._ The pokemon turned at the enraged yell and met Pete's enraged gaze. ~Um....look over there!~ He pointed to Kang as the draconian peeked over the roof of the car, then, as Pete's attention was diverted, ran like hell. ~_Lashana!!!_~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I am so glad this washes off," Telca smiled as she used a kitchen rag to wash the paint off her face and arms. 

"Trust me, amiga, so was I," Malcho chuckled. 

Lashana smirked and took a bite of the apple she had managed to get out of the fridge, chewing it thoughtfully. _Mewtwo should have attacked my mother by now...so why isn't there any screaming?_ _Or swearing?_

~_LASHANA!_~ 

_I had to ask..._ She twisted on the stool she was sitting on as Mewtwo run into the kitchen, a wild panicked look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" 

~Pete...car...paint bombs....help...~ 

She blinked as his thoughts flooded into hers, his emotions making it terribly hard to make out the words that were being broadcast with them, but she got the gist of it. "We're all gonna die." 

The sound of people stomping towards the kitchen made Telca turn to look at Pete and Diane as they cleared the threshold, unholy rage shining in Pete's eyes, and disturbing amusement in Diane's eyes. _Oh shit._

Lashana ducked behind Mewtwo as Malcho yelped and fled into the dining room, slamming the door behind him. The sounds of furniture being moved up against the wall was clearly heard over the tense silence that filled the kitchen. _'Two? 'Two!_

The pokemon jerked slightly and glanced back at her. ~What?~ 

_Tell Telca to make a run for the deck._ She kept her gaze on her parents as she thought at him, watching them warily for any giveaway signs of when they were going to attack. It was obvious that Mewtwo had contacted Telca, for the other sorceress fairly lunged towards the patio doors. 

That, of course, set her parents off. 

"_RUN!_" Lashana screamed as she grabbed Mewtwo's right arm and practically dragged him after her while she made her break for the doors, pausing only to catch hold of Telca's wrist before she wove her flight spell and leapt into the air. 

The sight of Pete and Diane charging after them goaded Mewtwo into teleporting the three of them over to the pool's edge, unintentionally giving them a grand view of what happened next. 

At exactly the same time that Blackwargreymon and Nightcrawler peered over the edge of the roof, Lashana's Parents stormed out onto the deck and set off the ten dozen paint mines that Lashana and Malcho had constructed and put into place. The resulting explosion sent a mushroom cloud of rainbow paint a mile up into the air, repainting everything in it's half-mile wide radius. 

As the yellow clouds above them started raining purple and orange paint, Mewtwo rose a hand to wipe off his face and turned to look at Lashana. "You're insane." 

She grinned. "Thanks!" 

Telca, of course, was the first to notice Blackwargreymon. "Look! He looks like a crossbreed of Bozo the Clown and Tomo the Cackling Homo!!" 

Lashana blinked and looked up at her stunned Bonded where he was still leaning over the edge of the roof. The sight of him in all his neon blue, red, green, yellow and white glory was too much for her, forcing her to cling to a chuckling Mewtwo as she howled hysterically, barely managing to keep herself from collapsing to the ground. 

As Telca added her insane cackle to the mix, various Harem members slowly crept out of hiding, drawn perhaps by the maniacle laughter that they knew so well. Kang, Remy, Beast, Kenshin, Zelgadis, Wolverine and Duncan all gathered around the laughing sorceresses, their gazes glued to the deck and the paint covered people on it. 

"Is that Diane?" 

"Nevermind her! Is that Pete?!" 

"We're all gonna die." 

"Did you see what Telca did to his car?" 

"Do we wanna?" 

"Probably not." 

"Is it too late to start running?" 

Her laughter finally abating, Lashana turned towards the frantic whispers and grinned. "Hiya chickens." 

Kang mock growled at her. "Be nice or I'll shove you into the pool. With all the paint that's in there I bet you'll come out looking like a tie-dyed Elf." 

"I fear you not." 

"Oh shit! Pete's moving!" Zelgadis yelped, pointing to the deck as Lashana's Father slowly got to his feet where the explosion had knocked him and helped Diane to stand before they both approached the deck's stairs. 

Lashana quaked and glomped Mewtwo, feeling him cling to her as well as her Parents carefully made their way down the stairs and then across the multicoloured lawn. "Oh my gods...we're all gonna die.. we're all gonna die..." 

Telca, being....well....Telca, grabbed up her dropped paintball rifle and started shooting wildly, eyes widening when both Diane and Pete kept walking forward, ignoring the new layers of paint she was adding to their already funky collection. 

Just as Wolverine and Duncan scrambled to get out of the way, Zelgadis tripped over Kang's tail and barreled into Kenshin, who slammed into the Immortal, who hit the feral, who grabbed Kang's left wing, who roared and knocked Remy off his feet with his tail. The resulting group summersault into the pool startled the already semi-hysterical Lashana and Telca, eliciting screeches of fear that served only to deafen Mewtwo before the Elf's Parents reached them, smiled, and shoved the three of them into the pool to join the others. 

The numerous screams, curses and general suggestions on what various people could do with themselves tugged at Malcho's curiousity. Thus, despite this better judgment, he warily exited the safety of the dining room and peeked outside, staring at the multicoloured group that was slowly managing to pull themselves out of the pool. "Carumba...what happened?" 

Telca hissed and opened a portal beneath the quetzacoatl, ignoring his yell of outrage as she dumped him into the pool along with the rest of them. That accomplished she hauled herself out onto semi-dry ground and _glared_ at Lashana's Parents. 

They, having raised Lashana, merely smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"This has been the most stupid, idiotic, _retarded_ Easter Egg Hunt I have _ever_ been to!!" Pete growled as he stalked up and down the lineup of the Harem members and their two sorceresses. Everyone had reconvened to the Main Hall...once the paint had dried that is. The lineup was colourful at best, not one person had managed to escape the paint explosion from the deck... granted the landscape was suffering for it too... 

"We loved it!" Diane grinned, earning an incredulous look from her husband. "What? Well, I am glad we didn't bring the dog, but other than that, it's been great!" 

"Well, at least we know where Lashana gets it," Kang muttered to Blackwargreymon, who snickered. 

Both sorceresses were much too occupied with staring at the large chocolate rabbit to pay any attention to them. Actually, the light in their eyes was just downright disturbing. The only thing that kept them from lunging at the chocolate was the circle of rice cakes and tofu that Pete had placed around it. 

"So! Everyone hand in the eggs that they found, and we'll find out who won!" Diane smiled, yelping when four plastic egg laden backpacks flew towards her. 

"Hey! That's my mother!" Lashana snarled at Duncan when his thrown bag smacked Diane in the forehead. 

"Can we go get washed off, por favor? _PLEASE?!_" Malcho wailed. 

Telca looked over at the multicoloured snake and grinned. "But now you're camouflaged with the rest of the backyard!" She chuckled and turned to look at Remy, paling (not that you could tell with all that green paint) when she saw him. He looked like a disco reject. "Oh my god! Remy! My poor baby! Quick! Let's get you into the shower!" 

Letting out a snicker as Telca corralled Remy up the stairs, Lashana turned headed for the backyard, gesturing for Malcho and the others to follow her. Once outside, she went over to the garden hose and turned it on, cackling as she aimed the spray of water at her Bonded. 

"HEY! That's cold!!" 

"Yeah, but the paint's coming off." 

".....aim that over here!" 

"No! Me first!" 

"Gringo, get out of my way before I throw you back into the pool!" 

"Lashana! Over here!" 

She rolled her eyes as the group started fighting amongst themselves and simply turned the hose on all of them, grinning at their yelps about how cold the water was. Malcho apparently wasn't pleased with the meager amount of water he was getting, for, as she turned the water in his direction, he bodily shoved Wolverine and Duncan aside and slithered right into the spray. 

"_CARUMBA!! THAT'S COLD!!_" 

Rolling her eyes, Lashana leaned her head back and held the hose over her head, closing her eyes as she washed the paint out of her hair. "It's not that cold you big babies." 

~Oh yeah?~ 

Before she could react, Mewtwo snatched the hose from her hands and turned the full force of the spray on her. Gritting her teeth to keep from screaming, she spread her arms wide and let the water wash her clean, even going as far as to kneel so she could finish washing out her hair. 

"That's just not normal," Duncan muttered, earning himself a smack upside the head from both Malcho and Blackwargreymon. 

"There, see? It's not that cold." _I can't feel my toes....oh look! My fingers are turning blue!_ After doing a little half-bow, she gave them a grin that was more of a grimace and headed inside, hugging herself once she was out of their sight. "I think I just gave myself hypothermia...." 

"You always were too thick-headed for your own good." 

She turned at the voice and smiled when Blackwargreymon lifted her into his arms and hugged her, his hands rubbing warmth into her back. "It runs in the family." 

"I noticed," he chuckled as she curled her arms around his neck and snuggled close. "You do realize that neither of us is going to win that chocolate, right?" 

"Yeah.... But we can team up and steal it from the winner!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Is this thing on? Hello?" 

_Click._

"**_HELLO?!_ **Oh, whoops. *ahem* WILL EVERYONE COME TO THE MAIN HALL? WE HAVE A WEINER...er... I MEAN WINNER!" 

There was a mad scramble for the Main Hall that vaguely resembled a stampede, granting this stampede involved fireballs, a chair, a thrown Zelgadis and a potato peeler. (Don't ask) 

"It's mine! Right?" Telca grinned when she saw Diane, her face falling when the woman shook her head. 

"Yes!" Lashana cried as she launched herself at the chocolate, yelping when her father beat her back with a Nerf bat. 

"It's not yours either, Lashana." Diane told her. "It was a close one though, between Duncan's team and Malcho's team. Only one egg made the difference." She paused for a moment until they all looked like they were developing twitches from waiting, and grinned. "Congratulations to the Team of Malcho, Kenshin and Nightcrawler!" 

"YES!! Woo-hoo!!" _BAMF!_

Lashana and Telca's shoulder's sagged as they watched Nightcrawler teleport himself on top of the chocolate bunny, while Malcho reared back with a grin on his face, preparing to sink his fangs into the treat... and an Idea popped into both their minds. 

Malcho paused as Lashana gently tugged on his right wing and glanced down at her, blinking when she did the puppy-dog eyes routine. It was the only thing that worked on all of the Harem Members, especially _her_ Harem Guys.... "Erm..." He sighed and lowered his head close to hers, winking at her. "Alright, mi amiga." 

Telca, meanwhile, was busy wheedling a piece of chocolate from Kenshin and Nightcrawler. She was ignoring all the disgusted looks from the other Guys as she did so. 

Lashana stood off to the side as Malcho reached out for the chocolate, frowning when he suddenly tensed and recoiled. "What? What's wrong?" 

As if on cue, the rabbit began to shake violently, causing Telca to yelp in alarm and glomp Remy. "It's alive! It wants revenge for all the chocolate rabbits we ate! It's come to kill us all!!!" 

Malcho, who now had a hysterical Lashana clinging to him, rose his wings to shield her as the chocolate rabbit's head fell off, revealing that the chocolate had indeed been hollow...but that it was in no means 'empty'. 

"Happy Easter!" Xellos cried as he hopped out of the chocolate wearing only a pastel thong made out of rabbit fur. 

Lashana and Telca both shuddered as they turned their gazes on the winning Team. "You can have the chocolate. We don't want it anymore." 

"I'm not so sure that we do either," Malcho grimaced. 

"Well come on!" Xellos smiled, fully opening his eyes to look at the gathered people. "Who wants to eat me first?" 

"_FIREBALL!!_" 

"Whoa. Go mom," Lashana grinned as the spell slammed into the Mazoku. 

Unfortunately, the fire only served to relieve Xellos of his...*ahem* attire. 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

~MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!!~ 

"_DRAGON SLAVE!!!_" 

"_TERRA DESTROYER!!_" 

"_RA-TILT!_" 

Diane blinked as Xellos was sent into orbit along with a large portion of the wall, and slowly turned to look at the trio responsible for his 'lift off'. "Nicely done." 

Zelgadis shivered. "Trust me, it's no problem what so ever." 

"I have the sudden urge to go wash my eyes with an S.O.S pad," Blackwargeymon muttered to Lashana, who shuddered and nodded in agreement. 

Pete sighed and rose a hand to his head. "Dear, remind me again why we came here?" 

"Because it's fun and you love your daughter," Diane told him before she grinned and started ushering everyone into the Kitchen. "C'mon! There's another stash of chocolate in the Kitchen. ACK!" The last was due to the fact that she had to dodge the resulting stampede. 

"It's _mine!_" Telca snarled, shoving Zelgadis out of her way. 

"No way! It's mine!" Lashana yelled back, yelping when Malcho zoomed past her. 

They both reached the Kitchen at the same time, skidding to a stop at the threshold and blinking at the sight before them. "AAHHH!!! _MALCHO!!_" 

He grinned and ran his forked tongue over his lips, swallowing the last mouthful of chocolate. "Happy Easter, mi amigas!" 

As the sounds of a major fight erupted from the Kitchen, Kang snickered and walked over to Pete who had just risen a hand to his forehead in an exasperated smack. The draconian smiled and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Be happy. You get to leave. We're stuck here forever." 

"Look out below!" _GLOMP!_ "Why, hello Kang!" 

"AAAHHH! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!!" 

Pete groaned as the draconian yanked Xellos off of himself and proceeded to pound the Mazoku into the floor, a deep sigh escaping him as he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling of the Hall. "I'm surrounded by madmen." 

Telca, Lashana and Diane stuck their heads out of a portal, glaring at him. "MadMEN?! _Do we look MALE to you?!_" 

".....merde."   
  


**_Heehee! Happy Belated Easter Folks!_**


End file.
